


Birthday Wish

by moggcat



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, my birthday present to all of YOU!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moggcat/pseuds/moggcat
Summary: (A/N: happy birthday to me!!!!! its my birthday today & due to quarantine i have basically nothing to do so enjoy this short & very self serving fic as a birthday present from me to all of YOU!!! LOVE Y’ALL AND THANK YOU FOR MAKING AO3 SO FUN!!!)
Relationships: Clyde Logan & Reader, Clyde Logan/Original Character(s), Clyde Logan/Original Female Character(s), Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Kudos: 9





	Birthday Wish

Sunlight and sugar swirl around your senses, rousing you from sleep. You lazily pat your arm around the other side of the bed only to find it empty. Normally you’d turn yourself over and try to get in a few more minutes of sleep, but today is special. You throw the blanket off your body and set your feet onto the cold floor of the trailer. You smile, stretching the last bit of sleep from your muscles as you set towards the kitchen. 

Clyde is waiting there, anxiously standing up from one of the dining table chairs to greet you. On the table are various assorted presents, colorful flowers, and a fresh stack of messy pancakes, just the way you like them, with a set of pink and green candles on top. Your heart swells up to your throat and you feel your eyes water. You throw yourself into Clyde’s warm embrace.

“Happy birthday, darlin’”, he whispers into your ear.

“You did all this?” You ask.

“Of course sweetheart. I love you.” He lets you go but takes your hand, leading you into your chair. He begins lighting the candles one by one, but you can’t take your eyes off of that beautiful face you love.

“Okay,” he says, setting down the lighter and taking a seat across from you. “Make a wish, darlin’”

“I ain’t got nothin’ to wish for,” you blush. “I’ve already got you.” You giggle. 

Clyde smiles, a rare sight usually reserved just for you that fills your heart even more. You close your eyes and lean forward, the warmth from the candles on your face, and blow, the smoke swirling around your hair and into your nose, a familiar smell that evokes memories of birthdays gone by. But this year is different, it's special, because this year you have Clyde, who makes every day a gift. 

You open your eyes to see that beautiful smile looking back at you.

“What’d you wish for?” He asks.

“Can’t say!” You reply, laughing. 

You spend the entire day together- a picnic in the park with Sadie and Jimmy, a free makeover courtesy of Mellie, and of course a round of drinks at the bar, all emptied out just for you and your friends. And your heart stays just as full the entire day, until you can barely keep your eyes open and your body upright. As you fall into bed, the mattress welcoming you like an old friend, you feel the familiar weight of Clyde settling beside you, snaking his arm around your torso and kissing the top of your head.

“Happy birthday, baby,” He sighs.

“Clyde it's like 3am, it's not my birthday anymore.” you moan with a smile.

“I don’t care, darlin’, I still love you. Forever.”

You sigh gratefully, snuggling into his body. You grab his hand, kissing his fingers as he strokes your face, your hair, lulling you to sleep into a beautiful dream. And in the morning he’d still be here, holding you close to his body, to his heart, and the next morning, and the morning after that You were at peace; your wish came true.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! follow me on tumblr if you like @ runhbo.tumblr.com!!!


End file.
